ZTV's New Addition
by Gamer95
Summary: Zone Tan goes to Death City to interview Lord Death. However, while there, she discovers something that invokes very...human emotions within her. An abused child that finds himself getting the brunt of the perverted young woman's maternal instincts...


"It's time to go already!"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute!"

"Zone Tan..."

"F*** off and let me finish my makeup!"

"Forget the damn makeup and get out there!"

"Do NOT tell me to forget my makeup, Dave, you f*cking dick!"

This was Zone Tan. A young woman who was the host of…a rather mature show. She had been assigned recently to-

"Hey! I can narrate myself thank you!" the young woman shouted annoyed.

…

"Good!" She shouted then coughed into her fist as she finished planting the last spot of makeup on her face with a smile. "There we go. Anyway! Ladies and gentlemen, today I am traveling to Death City to interview the main man himself, Death!"

"Someone wanted me to, and well…their lovely package convinced me. Besides I love my fans."

"Only when they send you bizarre and sexual things." The voice of Dave sounded off.

"Shut Up!" she shouted with a heated glare. "Anyway. I am heading there right now! Okay story teller dude, you can continue now."

The young woman rose to her feet and sauntered out of her desk, a visible sway in her hips. "Little eye candy for all you lovelies out there." She said, winking at the camera.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and just get ready to go!" Dave exclaimed.

"All RIGHT, don't get your p*** in a twist!" Zone Tan snapped, flipping Dave off. She then waved the camera to follow her. "Hurry it up, let's go."

Soon enough, Zone Tan was standing outside a green portal. "Now then, Lord Death has kindly taken the liberty of setting up this nice little portal for me to use. If I'm not mistaken, it SHOULD lead me straight to Death City." Smiling, she stepped into the portal.

Little did she know Dave had tampered with it a bit.

"Follow me. Oh and if you peak…" she smirked. "Enjoy~" She leaped into the portal expecting to be in the city. Instead she was met with the blue sky and wide desert. Also she was falling.

"F*************************!" she shouted as she fell into a sand dune with her behind sticking out showing off her purple clad behind to the world. Dave snickered a tad as his joke worked.

Zone Tan groaned into the sand dune as she felt the warmth of the laughing sun on her behind. While she enjoyed the idea of her ass getting a tan she had an important meeting to get too!

She struggled to get out shaking her behind back and forth in an almost erotic way. For anyone passing by they would have witnessed an erotic treat. Yet she pulled her head out of the dune she gave off a gasp of air before looking around with narrowed eyes. "Where in the worl-DAVE!"

"Ooops. My bad." Came Dave's mocking voice.

"You f*cker, you tampered with the portal, didn't you?!"

"Yep! Your misfortune IS funny!"

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY INTERVIEW, A***!"

"Well, at least the viewers get what they want."

"Oh yeah?! And what's that?!"

"Fanservice. Now go clumsily trip into another sand dune."

"F*ck off!" she shouted and took a step only to slip on at the sand and ended up falling into the sand dune again.

"Well look at that. She can listen to orders."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed into the sand as she struggled to get out. Dave just snorted at the woman.

She pulled herself back out and growled low as she dusted off the sand from her person. "I hate sand." She muttered. She gazed into the distance and found the city. She let out a sigh of relief and took a step only to slip again and started to roll down the hill and into the city passing by many people who gave the woman a wide birth.

She stopped with her face down and behind up with swirls for eyes right in front of the large building otherwise known as Death Weapon Mister Academy.

She pushed herself up and rose to her feet, huffing as she fixed her hair. "Dave, you're a f*cking b***, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, and you're an obnoxious c*nt, now get in there and do your job."

"All right, but just know that Lemmy's gonna be getting his tentacles on you when I get back."

"..."

"NOW you're scared." Zone Tan smirked as she sauntered her way into the building, a visible sway in her step.

She pasted by many students and teachers who ended of walking into a wall or one another due to the woman. She smirked slightly at that.

Yet something struck her as odd. She paused slightly as she felt some kind of pressure near her. She blinked and looked around with narrowed eyes. Zone Tan turned her head to find a door with a red cross on the front. A nurse's office.

She rose an eyebrow. "That's strange." She walked over to the door and gently placed a hand on the door and could feel the door tingle with some kind of power. Her eyes grew wide at that and then narrowed in suspicion.

Zone Tan moved her hand down to the handle intended to turn it. "Excuse me." Only to jump to the roof as someone spoke up behind her.

She spun around with wide startled eyes taking deep breaths. "Don't do that!" she shouted annoyed.

The person was a woman with long black hair dressed in a black suit. Her face was oddly pale but she looked beautiful all things considering. She gave the girl a once over and tilted her head to the side. "My apologies." She spoke softly. "You have an appointment with lord Death?"

Zone Tan blinked slightly at that then nodded. "Uh yeah."

The woman smiled brightly at her. "Fantastic. Come with me please and I'll take you to see him." She said turning around and showing off that her hair had a single skull clip in it. "He is excited to meet you."

Zone Tan smiled at that her grin turning more devious. "He is huh?" she asked in a teasing like tone before giving the door one more look before shrugging it away and deciding it was not her problem.

Soon enough, she was led to the door outside Lord Death's...office, let's call it. The woman stood aside, and Zone Tan gently rapped her fists against the door.

"Come on in!" A cheerful voice called out. Zone Tan raised her brow, then pushed the door open, sauntering into the room.

"Hello~!" She greeted in a sing-song voice.

"OH MY GOODNESS, SHE'S HERE!" Her eyes widened as a redhead man threw himself at her feet. "ZONE TAN, MY LOVE! PLEASE, LET'S RUN AWAY TOGETHER AND-"

The man was karate chopped by a comedically large white hand, causing him to cry out and whine. "Spirit, stop sexually harassing our guest!" She looked over to see the man himself. Tall, pitch-black body, goofy mask, just as the description said. "Yo, yo! Wassup, Zone Tan?" He actually pronounced Zone Tan's name 'Zone TAN', causing her eye to twitch slightly.

"It's pronounced Zone TON." She corrected.

Death nodded his head. "Ah alright then." He said bowing his head slightly.

Zone Tan gave the lord a once over and had to blink at his odd look. She had expected to see a more intimidating reaper not…a goofy one. Still she had an interview to run.

She smiled at the death god. "So shall we get started?"

The reaper nodded as he looked over at the amused woman. "Ah Elysia could you bring us some tea please?" he asked.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Of course lord Death." She said and walked out of the room.

'Wish there was beer but oh well…' she thought taking a seat and instantly that same red head was sitting next to her a rose in mouth and bedroom eyes on full blast. Heh not even trying are we?

"You are?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Spirit." He said flirtatiously around the rose expertly.

The purple haired girl smirked. "Quite the womanizer, are we?" She asked, cupping his chin in her hand. This caused him to melt like butter and let out a goofy laugh. Zone Tan giggled at his reaction. "Maybe someday if you try hard enough." She whispered. "Wink." She winked at him. She then ducked to the side to avoid the spray of blood that erupted from Spirit's nose and launched him back, causing it to stain the furniture.

"AGAIN, Spirit?!" Death said, exasperated. "How many times do I have to replace the furniture because you keep getting bloodstains all over it?!" Zone Tan pouted.

"Aw, don't blame him." She said to Death. "It's my fault for being this sexy." She gestured to her body. "The boys just can't handle it."

"I'm sure." The voice of the woman spoke up spooking Zone Tan again causing her to jump.\

She spun around to glare at the woman. "Stop doing that!"

Elysia smirked at the young girl and placed the tea pot and two cups down on the small table. "Please forgive Spirit. He means well, but gets carried away when any pretty face walks past his eyes. I still wonder how he is married."

"Married!?"

"Until the paperwork is done with that is…" Death mumbled slightly taking a cup and sipping it through his mask defying all logic.

"Now dear. I do believe you asked for an interview."

Zone Tan nodded with a smirk. "Of course. Lights!" the lights dimmed causing the reaper and woman to jump and look around. "Camera!" a few cameras popped up all around them. "Action!"

Zone Tan sat in a professional fashion. "Hello, viewers!" She greeted. "And Dave..." She looked in a direction distastefully.

"Hi, bitch!" Spirit immediately jumped to her defense.

"Hey! No disembodied voice badmouths my beautiful Zone Tan!" He snapped, shaking his fist. Dave snorted.

"You have no idea what this whore's actually like."

"YOU MISERABLE PILE OF-"

"OKAY, MOVING ON!" Death interrupted.

"We have a special guest today. Say hi to wait for it…The Grim Reaper!" she cheered flowing her hand over to death.

He rose his large white hand up and waved. "Yo!"

"Not every day we have a sit down with Death himself. So to start off welcome to the show."

"Thank you. Been a fan for some time now."

"Awsome~ Glad to know you enjoy the show. Now onto the interview!"

It was a lengthy Q&A with many questions being asked and many of nosebleeds from Spirit and one from Zone herself when she found out that Death was she learned he ant all bones. …oh the dreams will be great.

As the cameras closed off she smiled thankfully at the reaper. "I'd like to thank you for everything and for even sitting down from your busy day for this. It means a lot."

The reaper just chuckled and waved his hand around. "No problem. Always happy to meet up with people, get the word out that I'm not some monster." He said.

Zone Ton winced slightly at that before forcing a smile back on her face. "Yeah. I can understand that"

Elysia who had made herself scarce had returned to lead the girl away. "All set?"

Zone Tan nodded. "Yeah." She turned back to lord death and gave him a cheeky wave. "Thanks again~" she turned to Spirit and smirked at him flirtatiously and lifted her hand to the side of her head to mimic a phone and mouthed, "Call me."

"You are welcome my dear." He said joyfully as Spirt was now on the ground with an indent in his head the shape of one Shinigami chop.

Zone Tan giggled and sashayed down the halls of the school, smirking at the looks most of the male students were giving her. However, soon enough, she was back at the room from earlier. And there was a woman stepping out.

She was blonde, and fairly attractive, though nowhere near HER level, at least she thought.

But something about her was seriously wrong...

Maybe it was the smirk that briefly flashed on her face as she stepped out...

Oh Medusa." Elysia said with a small frown. "Have you been cooped up all day in there?" she asked.

The blond haired woman looked over at the black haired woman and gave her a smile. Zone Tan knew instantly that it was fake. "Yeah. Some kids got hurt during their mission had to handle it." She explained smoothly.

"I see."

"Just going to get some fresh air. If anyone comes by let, then know." She said and walked away.

Elysa nodded. "Of course." She said and watched the nurse walk down the hallway. She noticed Zone Tan followed her with her eyes.

"Medusa is our School nurse. She is very talented in medicine and the kids like her, but…" She said shaking her head.

"What?"

"…Nothing." She shook her head and walked down the hallway with Zone Tan following her but she looked back over at the door and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh. I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh! Well we are-"

"It's okay. I'll find it myself!" she said walking off leaving a confused black haired woman behind.

She blinked and sighed softly before gently straitening a leaning painting on the wall. "There we go. That was driving me nuts all day!"

Zone Tan walked back around the hallway and soon found herself back at the nurse's door. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the blond haired woman walk back down the hall and open the door. She saw her look around before entering. The door was about to close but Zone tossed a small stress ball with the name 'Dave on it and it caused the door to remain open.

She smirked and walked over to the door. "Your good for something after all." She commented before entering the room. She was not expecting to see what was on the other side.

She was in an entirely different area from the academy! "Oh...s***..." She cursed, putting her hands on her hips. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's been a while since I needed this..." She reached into the pocket of her short dress and pulled out what appeared to be a key. Smirking, she planted a kiss on it. "You miss mama?" She cooed at the small item. "I might need you to help me murder my enemies."

Sighing, she made her way down the hallways of the secret area. "How did she get a place like this down here in the first place? And why does she need it?" She muttered.

The area was like a maze, twists and turns everywhere she looked. It was a pain in her ass.

"F*ckin maze!" she muttered annoyed. "How can she navigate through this hell hole?" she complained.

She continued to wonder aimlessly. Soon she was panting and growling in annoyance her once blue eyes now a silted yellow. "F*cuk this place!" she growled.

She tensed however when she heard a large creaking sound not that far from her. She rushed down the hallway she was in and soon discovered the woman no longer in a nurse's outfit but a more casual black dress walk into a room with a large metal door.

Zone Tan's eyes narrowed as she watched that door close before rushing over to it. It was large and made out of heavy duty steal. Luckily for her, she had a key. She smirked and lifted the key ready to open the thing up.

Till she heard a sound on the other side. She blinked and lowered her key before leaning her head onto the door to listen better.

"Waste of space."

"Please mommy…"

"You should have killed it…"

"…Its bad…"

"Disgrace."

Then she heard the sound of flesh being slapped and the soft whimpering of a child in pain.

Her eyes widened, and she tightened her grip on the key. Then a second male voice sounded out.

"Hey! Back of, Snake B***!" It snapped.

"Oh, Ragnarok...You know what happens when you two defy me."

"No, not that again!" The child's voice pleaded.

"Give it a rest already!" Ragnarok snapped.

"Mommy, please..."

"Medusa, you WILL kill us this time!"

"Mommy, I don't want-"

And then, the shrill scream of agony, as what sounded like some kind of machine powered up.

She acted fast. Swinging her key around and inserting it into the door. The door while large was like any other door and always had a lock. Luckily she always had the key.

She unlocked the door and with a strong kick she knocked the large metal door open and promptly froze at what she saw on the other side.

Medusa stared casually down at the form of a pink haired little boy and a black blob attached to him twitching from the electrical shocks. She lifted a clipboard and looked over her notes with a thoughtful hum. "Still week to lightning. Need to work on that." She muttered writing something down.

She tensed a bit as she heard the sound of a lock being opened and turned her head to the side to see the large door open and show the girl from before standing there. Medusa's lips formed a line as she switched off the machine causing the boy to go limp and whimper in pain as he continued to twitch.

"Lost little girl?" she asked her tone cold and filled with malice.

Zone Tan tightened her hold on her key. "Oh...Don't worry..." She held her key aloft. "I have my escort right HERE!" In a flash of light, a green blob monster with tentacles appeared. "Lemmy! Sic 'er!" The creature gurgled before moving at Medusa as fast as it could.

The witch rolled her eyes and formed three arrow-shaped tendrils behind her before launching them at her foe.

Lemmy took the vectors dead on...And his body actually absorbed them. Medusa's eyes widened. "What the-"

"Lemmy's got some nice little tricks up his sleeve." She turned to see Zone Tan was now standing behind her with a smirk, a hand on her hip. "And so do I!"

She swung her key at the woman but her eyes widened when the woman bent far back. She swept Zone Tans legs and sent the surprised girl to the floor before Medusa leaped back and dogged the tentacle monster.

Medusa crossed her arms with disdain and the tattoos on her arms glowed a bright light and shot out and targeted the tentacle monster causing it to retaliate and attack. The two classes and this time the glowing snake did not fade away and pushed back the blob.

Medusa smirked but dogged to the left as a key came dangerously close to her face. Zone Tan glaring at the woman. "So your flexible big deal!" she said annoyed.

Medusa dogged another swipe and focuses her magic again and soon arrows appeared around Zone Tan, confusing her. "You trying to give me directions lady?"

Medusa only smirked and to the girl's shock vanished from view. She looked around with wide eyes before being kicked in the back of the head sending her sliding on the ground with her behind sticking up comically.

Medusa landed on the ground and smirked down at the woman. "That's a good look for you?" She tensed and leaped away as the tentacle monster took a swipe at her. She growled low as it had seemed to defeat her summon. She frowned at the thing. No matter.

She rose her hand up and focused her magic to work. The demon might be able to absorb her arrows but, "Compress…" she muttered and darker shaded arrows shot out and surrounded the monster and this time it could not absorb them. She had indeed used a bit of her soul into that attack and her smirk darkened when the monster was now captured and compressed in the small ball of vector arrows. Its cries of pain were sweet to her ears.

However, she was unaware of the scarier, more dangerous monster that she had just awakened...

She turned to finish off Zone Tan, but staggered back in shock. Where was once a beautiful young woman was now a humanoid red, demonic figure, fists clenched and blood-red eyes narrowed into slits.

"You...hurt...my...LEMMYYYYYYYYYY!"

The demon's yell was so loud and ear piercing that it launched Medusa across the room and into a wall.

And before she could react, the enraged demonic Zone Tan was already on her...

The demon roared in anger, then pulled back her clawed hand, and thrust it forward...

The hand pierced Medusa's chest, and went straight through to the other side of the wall behind her.

Medusa coughed out blood as her eyes grew wide in pain. She was trembling and as she gazed up she saw a being close to death.

The condensed ball exploded freeing Lemmy who plopped on the ground and groaned in pain and relief that it was over.

Zone Tan growled low at the woman and pulled her hand free and watched as the life faded from the woman before crumbling to the floor dead. She took a breath and looked around noticing Lemmy was free she rushed to the monster and embraced it. Her demonic form fading to one of the young girl. "LEMMY! Are you okay baby? Speak to mommy." She begged softly tears in her eyes.

Off to the side an awake Ragnarok watched with a sweat drop and wide eyes. "That. Was. Epic." He muttered.

Lemmy wrapped his tentacles around his owner and gurgled softly. Zone Tan sniffled. "Oh good...You're okay..." She gently stroked the slime's body before rising to her feet. Lemmy then pointed a tentacle at Medusa's corpse. Zone Tan nodded. "Of course, sweetie." She cooed. "You definitely earned it." Lemmy gurgled happily, then flowed over to the witch's remains with...less than pure intentions in mind. "Make sure you take it out of the room! There are children here!"

Crona was waking up at this point, with a soft whimper, as he sat up. "M-Mommy...?" He asked softly. "We're stopping already...?" Zone Tan turned around with a tilted head.

"Kid, uh...Your mom's not really with us anymore..."

"D-Did she go back to work...? Is that why she stopped?"

Zone Tan frowned softly at his innocent as she felt a pain in her chest as the repercussions just set in. She had killed this child's mother. Granted the b*** deserved worse for what she did to her Lemmy but as she gazed into the confused eyes of the little boy she was starting to feel less sure.

"Ding dong the witch is dead kid! Were free!" A voice shouted snapping her out of her musings as she turned to the voice and rose a single eyebrow at the black mass that was coming out of the boys back. It looked…cute.

"Mommy's…dead…?" he asked his little voice sounding as if his world had shattered. His eyes held a deep sadness and fear as he seemed to curl into himself.

Zone Tan grew worried. "Kid…?"

"Mommy…no…please…mommy…I'll be good…please come back…" he spoke in a broken tone as tears started to fall from his eyes as he sobbed.

"Crona…" Ragnarok spoke softly not expecting this reaction yet at the same time he should have. No matter how bad she was, she was still the kids mother. The demon sighed softly and decided to not speak up and return to his host to leave him be.

Zone Tan grimaced and put a hand to her forehead, sighing softly. She couldn't leave him like this...

She approached slowly. "Um...E-Excuse me, little guy?" She said softly. He slowly turned to look at her.

"W-What happened...?" He whimpered. "H-How'd mommy die...?" She flinched at the tone in his voice, gritting her teeth as she looked away.

"It's...not easy to tell you this...Like, at all, but...Well, the thing is...I did it..."

Silence.

"...Y-You killed my mommy...?" Crona asked softly. "...Why...?" He began to back up in fear. Was she a bad person? Did she want to kill him too?

Ragnarok overheard that she was trying to console Crona, and he decided to come out to back her up.

He popped back out from the back with a sigh. "Well besides saving that…thing, to help you." He said then froze as he felt the cold glare of the woman.

Crona looked up and noticed her glare had softened into a concerned and guilty look. "W-Why?" he asked confused.

Zone Tan blinked at him confused. "Why what?"

"Why help me? Mommy dose that all the time. It hurts but…it made her happy…" he said softly.

Ragnarok sighed softly and Zone Tan tensed as she felt her guilt replaced with anger. B**** deserved worse.

"It's wrong kid. You shouldn't be hurt period." She stressed slightly.

He looked up at her confused some of his fears retreating for now. "B-but…Mommy…"

"Never cared kid." Ragnarok spoke bluntly. Causing him to flinch and look down in sadness. "She only saw you as an experiment nothing more nothing less." He knew he was being harsh but it had to be said to him.

"B-But she was my mommy..." He said. "She HAD to love me...R-Right...?"

"That's not how it works, kid." Ragnarok shook his head. "She didn't love you any more than she loved that lamp on the table over there."

"B-But why...? Did I do something wrong...?" He looked down. "I should have done something different..." He buried his face in his hands.

"Kid..." Zone Tan said softly.

"It's my fault...She wouldn't have hurt me if I wasn't bad..." And then, he began to sob softly.

Zone Tan couldn't take it. She walked over to the child and gently more gentle then she had ever been to another human being wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He tensed at first but then he finally caved and buried his face into her tummy and cried. Cried his heart out.

Zone Tan did not mind that her tummy was getting wet but her chest hurt with each sob that rocked the small child in her arms. She placed her cheek on the top of his pink hair and just whispered a soft "Shhh" to him.

She felt the wetness travel down to her pants and decided to lift him up and hold him to her shoulder so she could avoid that little issue when leaving. At the moment she wasn't in a flirty mood. But instead she was feeling…human.

She held him up and ran her hand up and down his back and through his hair gently all whispering soothing words into his ear. The cute blob had vanished back into him when she picked him up. She didn't mind, at the moment she just wanted to make him feel better.

"I...I wanted her to l-l-l-love me..." Crona said in between sobs, pressing himself even tighter against her chest and clinging tightly to her clothes with her tiny fists.

"I know..." She whispered softly, bouncing him gently in her arms.

"M-Mommies should l-l-l-love their kids..."

"Yes...That's true..."

"So w-why didn't my mommy l-l-l-love me...? It's not fair...I just wanted her to love me and...and give me hugs and...make me happy like I tried to keep her happy..."

"She didn't deserve you." She cooed softly to him feeling her own eyes tear up.

"Mommy…" he cried softly into her shoulder. "Mommy…"

Zone Tan closed her eyes tight as she held her tighter, protectively. She knew he needed this to heal, didn't stop the pain in her own chest from growing worse whenever he sobbed hard.

It felt like hours but had only been a few minutes as the boy sniffed softly as he had cried himself raw. He nuzzled into the woman's warm embrace and sighed softly in pain and relief.

Zone Tan smiled slightly when he had cried softly and leaned back and her smile grew tender as she reached down to wipe away some tears from his eyes and cheeks. He leaned into the warm touch not expecting this kind of contact yet he liked it.

Ragnarok had noticed and chuckled softly. 'Looks like you lucked out kid.' He thought internally.

"You all right now?" she asked softly.

Crona sniffed once more his eyes bloodshot and his head was pounding but he did feel slightly better and gave her a light nod.

She smirked and bounced him gently in her arms. "Good..." She said gently. She turned, and began to walk out of the room, stroking the back of his head gently.

She heard something ooze its way over to her and turned around with a smile. "Awww, Lemmy!" She cooed, stroking his body gently.

"What IS that?" Ragnarok asked.

"This is my little baby." Zone Tan cooed, petting the delighted blob. Ragnarok swore he could see a blonde hair dissolving in the creature's body.

"Cute…" he muttered disturbed.

Crona looked over at the blob and then up to her with wide eyes. "Y-you are a mommy?" he asked timidly.

Zone Tan promptly froze as she looked down at the child with wide eyes, but she soon melted at his innocent look and gave him a small grin and chuckled. "In a sense I guess." She said and patted the tentacle monster lovingly.

"Y-you a good mommy?" he asked softly his sadness still evident.

She gave him a soft grin and ran her hand through his hair gently. "I try." She winked at the monster who gurgled and moved a tentacle down her back.

Only to be stopped by Ragnarok. "Hey! Read the moment!" he hissed only to be slapped by the other tentacle. "You want to play tough guy!?"

Lemmy growled and slapped Ragnarok. "Blech!" He grumbled. "It's all..."

"Slimy..." Crona replied. Zone Tan raised a brow.

"You know how Lemmy feels?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm his blood. What I feel, he feels and vice versa."

"Blood?" she asked confuse. "I've seen some messed up s-stuff in my day but this takes the cake." She said catching herself.

The little demon gave one last glare at the monster before answering her. "Don't blame you. That was Medusas plan. Make blood a weapon…and she succeeded." He said his tone dark.

"Pfft" She snorted hiding her amused smile by hiding her face in the boy's hair making him blush slightly.

"What's so funny?!" he bellowed annoyed that she wasn't taking him seriously.

"You? A weapon? Sure short stack." She smirked down at the demons angered reaction. He looked so cute. Not as cute as the little boy but close. She blinked slightly, where had that thought come from.

"IT'S TRUE!" he bellowed. "The Black Blood was designed to weaponized blood. It can heal wounds and make the skin harder to penetrate. Hell it can make the skin as tough as iron!"

"If that's true why did you let that woman abuse the kid?" she asked.

"Fist off his name is Crona." He spoke seriously surprising the girl. "Second…I tried…" he deflated slightly.

"And what happened?" She asked seriously.

"She got mad...REALLY freaking mad." He replied.

"How mad are we talking here?"

"When she was done torturing us, we felt it for an entire month, Crona cried nonstop for five hours every day and we both had nightmares every night since."

Zone Tan gritted her teeth and held the boy tighter running her hand through his hair soothingly but her action was more protective.

"She deserved worse." She muttered darkly.

Ragnarok shivered slightly. "No kidding. Though…I think she got her dues…" he said giving the monster a look.

Zone Tan nodded a dark smirk on her face. "Very true. Now Lemmy please make sure to wash up. I don't want leftover snake." She commented lightly and winked at the camera.

"…Why did you wink at nothing?"

"I winked at the nice viewers!" she said with a smirk.

The little demon blinked and looked around. "There is no one here."

She only giggled at the little demon. "Trust me they're there. Watching…reading"

The little demon shivered as he felt a chill go down it's back and making Crona shiver as well. "Whatever."

She smirked down at him. "You have a name?" she asked him.

"Forgot it a long time ago. But call me Ragnarok."

"…Bitchin name." she complemented.

He puffed out his chest proud. "I know. I'm awesome."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Names Zone Tan." She smiled lovingly at the monster on her back. "And you have met Lemmy!" the monster gargled.

"Yeah...Thing slapped me..." Ragnarok grumbled. Lemmy let out a gurgling chuckle.

"C-Can I pet the blobby thing...?" Crona asked. Zone Tan tilted her head.

"You wanna pet Lemmy?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled. "Well sure. Lemmy~..."

Lemmy expanded his size so that he was up to Crona's level. Crona tilted his head and placed his hand on the creature, rubbing it gently. He giggled.

"Lemmy feels like jello..."

Zone Tan felt her chest lighten and felt intense warmth at the interaction between the two. She smiled wide at the two. Lemmy seemed to enjoy the attention as well as the thing almost purred at the kids touch.

Ragnarok just grumbled crossing his arms and looking away. He blinked when he felt someone patting his head and looked up too see a smirking Zone Tan patting his head. "You feel smooth and warm. Hmmm like, things that are not to be said in a T rated story."

The little demons face grew red as he slapped her hand away. "Keep those comments to yourself woman!" he grumbled yet his blush was still in place.

Zone Tan giggled at his reaction and gazed back down to see Crona hugging a tentacle and giggling. Her smile grew more genuine as she left in a convenient portal that had popped up thanks to Dave. For once she did not yell at the narrator, to distracted with the cute child in her arms.

Dave thought the end was near.


End file.
